dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash 1.0
|Drop = |Tactics = }} Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash 1.0 A new game mode that allows players to defend and penetrate defense lines, with up to 100 SR-rarity (and higher rarity) cards from the players' deck. The objective is to penetrate opponents' barrier, cross the defense line, and vanquish the stage boss. Winning each successive stage will earn players purple gems that can be traded for a variety of goodies at Baba's Shop. Note: This feature is currently only available on the Japanese version of Dokkan Battle Introduction Choose the characters to battle from your deck! Battle starts when a character you selected makes first contact with an enemy. Attack the opponent's barrier and break through the defense line! Be careful as it is game over if your defense line breaks! Select a team of up to 100 characters of SR-rarity or higher to fight in this special mode. * Z-awakened R cards are allowed. * Characters lower than SR-rarity will not show up. * You cannot select Silver/gold/Platinum/diamond Hercule statues or Elder Kai. * Characters' costs are one-tenth of their normal (Team) cost, and rounded up. * 5 random characters are selected at the beginning of the stage. Players can refresh the list of characters that can be selected. * Every time your opponent's Barrier reaches 0, you can proceed to cross the defense line, and you are given the option to fight the stage boss. * Characters that pass through the enemy's barrier are the ones that you can select to fight the boss. Note: Heir to the Evil King Piccolo Jr., Peerless Saiyan Raditz, Devastating Carnage Nappa, Noble Prince Vegeta, and Evolved Form Cell (Perfect Form) are the only known bosses, but Cell is the only one with 4 HP Bars. Translated image of gameplay The Basics Cost The cost of a card is 1/10 of the original cost. For example, a character with a normal Team Cost of 1 to 10 will have a cost of 1, while a character with a Normal Team Cost of 11 to 20 will have a cost of 2. Cost of cards when battling. * Players must be Rank 150 or higher to participate. ** The higher a player's Rank Level, the higher the total Team Cost that the player has. This will enable players to bring along characters with higher individual Team Cost to participate. Cards * Five cards are selected at random from your deck. * Selectable cards will be replenished automatically, or refresh the list of characters that can be selected. Note: Once a card is selected, you cannot use it again, even if you go to the next stage. Choose your cards wisely. Characteristics of Different Types 30px|link=Category:AGL AGL Type * Short charge time for deployment * High movement speed * Small attack increase when attacking the enemy barrier 30px|link=Category:TEQ TEQ Type * Attack all enemies in a group * Higher damage on the nearest enemy * Inflicts less(er) damage on enemies that are behind the front-most enemy 30px|link=Category:INT INT Type * Raises the attack of INT Type characters in the same group * Receives attack boost when attacking the enemy barrier 30px|link=Category:STR STR Type * Receives attack boost * Does not have Type disadvantage 30px|link=Category:PHY PHY Type * Receives HP boost * Functions as a wall (or tank -- defensive) Groups * When characters move out on the battlefield, they will form a line behind a character that is fighting an enemy and create a "group." * There is no limit to the amount of characters that will form a group -- up to the maximum limit of characters available (that are still alive). * Only the first 5 characters in the group will have their Type shown on the screen. * Only the HP bar of the front-most character will be shown on the screen. Other Details Normally, characters that are often deployed in tournaments and other challenges may demonstrate unexpected display of strengths in the battlefield or the boss fight mode. How to Proceed It is possible to make a sortie by dragging and dropping a character displayed at the bottom of the screen. Once the cost of the sortie is consumed, the battle will commence automatically when the character you selected in the battlefield contacts an enemy. * Drag and drop a card you want to participate in a battle, and place it in the battlefield. * Players can position characters at the top, middle, bottom lanes of the battlefield. * The character placed on the battlefield will appear from your defense line on the left side, and the character will automatically proceed towards the opponent in the lane that the character is positioned at. * When one character breaks through the opponent's defense line, the option "challenge boss" button is displayed on the screen. When you press the button, characters that can participate in the boss battle will be displayed. ** You can choose up to 7 characters to compete in the decisive battle! * Only characters who have broken through the enemy's defense line can participate in the boss battle. * If you are short of the maximum of 7 characters for the boss fight, (Growers(Saibamen) will act as automatic substitutes for the missing characters. Self-explanatory image of imagery! Proceed to the boss fight after paying attention to the number of characters that break through the barrier and cross over the defense line! When you press start, the boss battle will start in the same battle mode as usual. If you defeat the boss, you will be able to proceed to the next stage. Let's proceed to challenge aggressively because you get more luxurious rewards as you proceed! Boss Fight Only selected characters that cross over the opponent's defense line can participate in a boss fight. A boss fight is the same as normal battle, but the challenge will be different from the usual boss fight. Because in the boss fight, it only activates the leader skill of your leader character. This will be decisive in determining which character you selected as the leader and in overcoming consecutive challenges and stage bosses. List of Bosses * (*)Must be defeated with a Super Attack =Remuneration or Rewards= Every time you clear a stage, you are rewarded with purple gems, "Battlefield Memory" . You can exchange these purple gems at Baba's Treasures for various rewards. * *40px|link=Awakening Medals: Ultimate Clash Medal *Increases Team Cost! *Increases Character Capacity! *Increases Max STA! * =Missions= ---- Sources: *English Guide (special thanks to TheFancyJoker from www.reddit.com) *'reddit:' Dokkan Battlefield Guide *'reddit:' (JPN) New Game Mode - Virtual Dokkan Battlefield - Info * Stuff about character typings that you can find here Source (special thanks to koalasan_z from www.reddit.com) Category:Guide Category:Unavailable Events